I Don't Care
by LiliTenshi
Summary: Minsoo is done with it all, so who will help her realize that she is still loved? Featuring Lee Junho from 2PM. JunhoxOC JunhoOc


Finally finished! My first one-shot!

The characterization is very vague, and I'll bet that a few of you will get confused along the way. The female lead is written in 1st Person POV so you can imagine yourself in these situations, but there are two distinct male leads: the boyfriend and the best friend.

If you're still confused by the time you've finished, I've also added a small explanation at the bottom. I guarantee that you'll be satisfied with how it all ends.

Rated T for language and suggestive comments near the end.

Disclaimer: Rights for the song "I Don't Care" go to 2NE1 and YG Entertainment of South Korea. I also do not own Lee Junho (2PM). -sad face-

-Normal Text

-"Dialogue"

_-(Song Lyrics)_

_-Flashback_

* * *

_(Hey, playboy!_

_It's about time, and your time's up._

_I had to do this one for my girls you know_

_Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care._

_That's the only way you boys learn.)_

"Yeobosaeyeo? Minsoo? What's up?"

I could feel myself simultaneously freeze and melt at the sound of his voice. Hearing his voice always made me feel better, but I was apprehensive with what I was about to say. There really wasn't any way I could say it tactfully, although, I honestly couldn't believe it was happening at all.

"We're over, Junho."

Why did that feel so good to say? I thought that girls were supposed to be all messed up inside when they broke things off.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm done with it."

Oh, that's why. I was done with it all: the excuses, the lies, and the infidelity.

* * *

_(I can't ever forgive you for that lipstick on your collar._

_Every day, your phone's always off.)_

_Laundry day again, and he's nowhere to be seen. When we moved into this apartment, he used to help me with all the housework. He even washed the dishes from time to time. Nowadays I barely see him except when he goes out in the morning and comes home late at night._

_We've only been together for a year now. Is he already tired of me?_

_Getting all of the clothes out of the hamper, I start sorting them into their loads when my eyes fall on one of his shirts, more specifically the one he wore for our anniversary a few days ago. He took me out dancing that night, but had to leave early because something came up at the company he worked at._

_Thing is, I don't recall wearing hot pink lipstick that night._

_I left the laundry alone for a moment so I could call him about it. Almost immediately after dialing I heard the phone pick up._

_"Hello, you've reached my cell phone. Sorry I didn't get your call, but I'll be sure to call ba-"_

_That's the fifth time this week. He never answers his cell phone any more._

_(It doesn't seem like you're going to change oh oh)_

* * *

It had gone on for a good three weeks before I confronted him, to which he replied that his company was starting to make him work overtime.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Junho's voice broke me from my thoughts. It took me awhile to process his question, but when I did, I was far from incredulous.

"Please tell me that wasn't a serious question. I am NOT going to be some little tally mark on the scoreboard."

* * *

_(All those girlfriends you call "friends"_

_Don't think of me in the same way as them, I won't let it ride.)_

_It was my boyfriend's birthday today, and since we've been together for a solid seven months, I decided to surprise him by taking the day off from work to deliver a homemade lunch I had cooked just a few minutes ago._

_I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 11:50 AM, which gave me plenty of time since his lunch break started at 12:00 PM. Since I had spent the better part of the morning making his lunch, skipping breakfast entirely, I decided to grab a quick bite from one of the cafes located near the company building. I remember him saying how this one place had great ramen._

_I found the place that he was talking about, but as soon as I walked in the door, I saw my boyfriend sitting at a small table across from a young woman no older than me. What's more was that they were leaning too close to each other than what was considered 'friendly.'_

_Just as I was about to leave, though, he caught sight of me as we locked eyes. His companion must have noticed because she turned around to look at me before a confused expression painted her face. The two exchanged words before he excused himself, and he made his way over to where I was standing._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_I merely gestured to the lunch pack I had in my hands before asking him who the girl he was talking to was._

_"Oh, her?" he shrugged his shoulders in indifference._

_"She's one of my coworkers working on the project I'm a part of. We decided to grab an early lunch."_

_We heard his name being called by his companion before he could explain further, and we turned to see her give a flirtatious wave of her hand. He waved back with one of his more "charming" smiles before telling me that he and his friend needed to get back to work._

_"We just had lunch, but this'll really help me on my late shift tonight."_

_He gave me no chance to protest as he took the lunch I cooked him, ruffled my hair in a brotherly manner, and proceeded to wave me out of the cafe._

_I never bothered to fix lunch for him after that._

_(From now on, do as you want. I'm going to stop caring._

_For some time I really loved you, but oh...)_

* * *

"Now are you sure about this, Min? If there's anything I can do-"

"-There's nothing you can do Junho, especially when I get a call, 5:00 in the morning, from my drunk boyfriend who's asking for a booty call from some girl named Kyunghae!"

My chest started to tighten at the memory...

-

* * *

-

_(Sometimes you get drunk and call me. Now it's 5:30 AM.)_

_I was having such a good dream, too._

_My cell phone was going off, and I could faintly recognize the ringtone as my boyfriend's. I made it as happily annoying as possible so I couldn't help but feel a bit more cheerful whenever he called. His brother, who I considered my closest friend besides my boyfriend, had a similar ringtone, only it was a song we both liked, so it wasn't as annoying._

_I picked up and answered, still half-asleep, but I could faintly make out the sound of music in the background. Just where was he at this hour?_

_"JAGIYA!"_

_Oh, yes. That was my boyfriend, and he sounded like he had one too many shots of soju. He only calls me "Honey" when he's drunk._

_"Jagiya, I'm lonely! How about you make your way to my bed to keep me company, huh, Kyunghae-ah?"_

_...What?_

_I snapped my phone closed as soon as I heard him say that before burrowing into my covers. This just had to be just a dream..._

_...Too bad it isn't._

_(Again, you say another girl's name. No No...)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

"Oh God, Min. That was you?"

I could tell that the news both shocked and mortified him.

Good. It should.

"Forget about it, Junho. I'm moving out of the apartment. I can't take it anymore."

"Wait! Where are you gonna g-"

I hung up on him before looking at the few boxes that were scattered around the living room. I was the one that moved in, and I could just as easily move out. I just had a few more things to pack, and then I would be able to leave him behind. He wouldn't make me his fool anymore.

_(I don't care._

_I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are._

_From now on I really don't care; I'll get out of the way._

_From now on don't come to me and cry and cling on._

_'Cause I don't care e e e e e e._

_I don't care e e e e e e.)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

Several phone calls later, all from concerned friends and family, I finished packing the last box of my belongings, but just as I stood up to stretch my back, I heard the doorbell ring. Obviously, he came over to try and convince me to stay. I steeled myself for whatever my now EX-boyfriend wanted to throw at me. I won't be running back to him anymore. As I opened the door, though, who I saw was definitely NOT my ex-boyfriend.

At the door was my best friend in the world: my ex-boyfriend's brother.

"You should've told me sooner!" he chided. He then saw the piles of boxes by the door.

"I would've helped you pack! How am I supposed to help my best friend if she won't tell me things!"

I took a moment to take in his expression: body slouched in defeat, wide eyes (well, wide for him) looking through long lashes, and lower lip pushed out in a pout.

After a small pause, I broke down and immediately jumped into his arms for a comforting hug. Oh, don't look at me like that, who could resist that face? Besides, I always feel better whenever he gives me a hug; his hands gently running through my hair and rubbing my back helps, too.

He gently squeezed me before letting go, making sure that I wasn't crying anymore, and then picked up a couple of the boxes stacked by the door.

"Come on. You can move your stuff to my place. You know I have plenty of room."

And that's why I always adored him, always knowing what to do without me asking. Within a span of minutes, we had all of my things placed in the back of his truck, and we were on our way to his apartment.

_('Cause I don't care e e e e e e._

_I don't care e e e e e e._

_Boy, I don't care.)_

A few hours after we arrived at the apartment, which he had recently bought, the two of us spent time getting me settled down. The fact that I had few things to begin with, combined with the fact that he knew me so well, resulted in my things being unpacked and put away in record time. It honestly looked like I had lived here all along.

And since unpacking took so little time, I now had all the time in the world to think back on what could have gone wrong.

-

* * *

-

_(Stealing glances at other girl's legs._

_You're so hopeless.)_

_We've been together for a solid month, so we decided that I would meet his parents and his brother, and since the both of us still lived with our families, he invited me over for dinner. Our apartments were pretty close to each other's, so we decided that we would walk to his apartment. I just wish that I didn't wear stilettos._

_Fifteen minutes later, we were outside his apartment building. Just as we were opening the doors, though, two girls wearing party dresses came out of the elevator. I paid them no attention as they passed by, but I noticed my boyfriend slightly turn his head from the corner of my eye. I managed to keep a neutral expression as we got on the elevator, but I couldn't help but feel insulted. Wasn't I pretty enough for him?_

_I stopped my thoughts when we arrived at his floor, and a few minutes later, I was fully acquainted with his family. We had fun getting to know each other, and I learned a lot about his family. His father was a commercial architect while his mother was a florist. She even offered a part time job for me down at her flower shop! His brother, whom I quickly learned was his fraternal twin, was a trainee for an entertainment company; which one, he didn't say._

_This continued on until my boyfriend got a call and said that his boss requested him to work on some proposal that was due the next morning, which meant that he would have to miss dinner. I was also going to leave until his mother stopped me, saying that I free to stay for dinner, which I was hesitant to take. After much goading from my boyfriend, though, I decided to take them up on their offer._

_(Everyday, you take off your couple ring and secretly go on a blind date.)_

_After dinner, the family showed me around the apartment, which was quite spacious for a family of four. Right now, I was sitting in my boyfriend's bedroom, which he shared with his brother. The two of us were just talking about our respective families, when we found out that we had the same interests. Right now, we were discussing music._

_"TVXQ isn't all that bad, but I still prefer artists like Ne-yo or Usher. Their dance styles are really difficult, but the overall effect is amazing."_

_I didn't know who the last two were, which he could probably tell from the look on my face._

_"You really haven't heard of them? They're some of the hottest artists in the US!"_

_The fact that the artists were from the States didn't make me feel as stupid as I did before, but I still couldn't believe that I hadn't heard about these guys before._

_"Well, we'll need to get you acquainted. Now where did I put their CDs?"_

_He made his way over to a large stack of CDs sitting on the floor, where he started to sort through them. What he didn't notice was that a small round object had fallen off the first CD he picked up, and had rolled onto the floor. I picked it up out of curiosity, but I recognized it right away._

_"Aha! Here it is! I promise that you'll like Usher's mus-…What's wrong?"_

_I turned the ring in my hand over before holding it up for him to see, making sure to hold it in the way that he saw the matching ring on my own finger._

_(I don't think that I'll be able to take it anymore. Oh oh oh…)_

_(My friends say that you're not really worth it._

_You even went to your wolf-like friends for advice, but...)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

My slightly bitter reminiscing was interrupted when I felt someone lay down on the bed next to me. We laid in silence for a few minutes, but I started feeling the stress of the day come to me again, so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's official. I'm stupid."

"No, you're not."

He was always quick to squash any of my negative thoughts. This just made me feel even worse, so in order to force my point, I propped myself on my arm to look down at him.

"I am, and don't you dare deny it. Everyone tried to warn me. Hell, even you warned me, and I didn't listen. Now here I am, being a burden to you, since I was too blind to realize that I wasn't good enough for him to sta-"

I felt myself getting pressed back down into the mattress as I saw my best friend leaning over me, forearms braced on either side of my head. His brow was furrowed as I saw anger, determination, passion, and so many other emotions swimming through his eyes.

"Choi Minsoo," he started, "Don't you ever dare think that you're not good enough. You're smart, compassionate, dedicated, witty, talented, and so many other things on top of being undeniably beautiful. You're the kind of woman that any and every man would want and someone for whom I would do anything and everything for."

At those words, his eyes softened before he continued.

"You're one helluva woman, Min, and my brother was an idiot not to see that and stay with you, because I know I would have."

With that, he gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand before he lifted himself off of me and left the room. It took me a good minute to figure out just what had happened, and it took another good half-hour to think about what it meant, but after all of the deliberation, it came down to three basic facts.

1: My best friend has feelings for me.

2: I was attracted to my best friend (and may possibly have reciprocating feelings for him).

3: I was stupid not to notice.

_(I'd rather keep it simple: I'm too good for you._

_I believed you were my love, but oh oh...)_

He was always there for me whenever I knew his brother was cheating on me...

-

* * *

-

_(Today you said you were busy. I tried phoning you, but...)_

_I was finally turning 20 today, so my friends decided, that as a celebration of my official legal status, they would take me out for a night on the town. The music was hot, the drinks were cool, and I was having the time of my life dancing with my closest friends. The only thing missing?_

_My boyfriend._

_He promised me that he would meet us at the club, and give me my present later, but it's already 2 AM and there was no sign of him anywhere. So, making my way to the bathroom where it was quieter, I decided to call him._

_"Yeobosaeyo? Who is this?"_

_His voice sounded husky, and a bit frustrated, when he answered, but I pushed it aside._

_"This would happen to be your 20 year old girlfriend."_

_That got his attention._

_"Where are you? You promised to meet us at the club toni-"_

_"-I'm so sorry, but something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get ba-"_

_"-Baby, come back to bed..."_

_(As expected, in the background, I heard a girl's laugh. Oh no...)_

_I went numb when I heard another woman's voice over the phone. I felt, rather than saw, the tears starting to blur my vision as I tried to keep myself composed, so I quickly ended the conversation before heading back out into the club._

_I seriously needed a drink._

_(I don't care._

_I'll stop caring about what you're doing, wherever you are._

_From now on, I really don't care. I'll get out of the way._

_From now on, don't come to me and cry and cling on.)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

I didn't remember much after I had called my boyfriend. What I did remember, though, was that the first time I woke up, I was in a hotel room, laying in his sleeping brother's arms and wearing nothing but his button down shirt.

_('Cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_I don't care e e e e e e)_

I should have been confused. I should have wondered what had happened to land me in this position, but I didn't. There were plenty of other things I should have done, but I ended up closing my eyes again and falling back asleep. The only thing that I could wrap my mind around was how he held me in his arms so tenderly. I felt so safe and warm and loved, and I didn't care about what was going to happen because it felt so right.

_('Cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_I don't care e e e e e e_

_Boy, I don't care.)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

_(Because of you, I remember crying till dawn boy_

_I regret every time I think about you when my heart was too easy, huh boy?)_

Now that I really think about it, I was extremely stupid for ever being with my ex rather than being with his brother. Even though they were twins, the differences between the two were like night and day!

One holds while the other grabs.

One makes time while the other makes up.

One's there while the other's gone.

One mends what the other breaks.

I must have spent the rest of the day comparing the two, because the next thing I knew, I heard someone knocking on the front door before I noticed that it was already dark out.

I got up from the bed and stretched a bit before I made my way to the living room where I saw all of my close friends dressed like they were about to go clubbing. Everything went quiet, though, when they finally noticed that I was in the room, before one of them stood up and walked over to me and gave me a onceover. Although she was a bit more dressed up than usual, I still recognized her as one of my closest girlfriends, Ji Soo.

"You alright, Min?"

Her asking if I was alright surprised me a bit. Ji Soo wasn't the kind of girl to verbally comfort people, but I told her that I was doing fine, which everyone seemed to accept, before I felt Ji Soo turn me around and push me in the direction of my room.

"Good, because we're going out tonight, so get in there, get into something hot, and we'll get going. We are going to make sure that every guy in the city will look at you in a way that'll make your ex-boyfriend regret every time he ever cheated on you."

And with that, Jisoo proceeded to drag me into my room to get me ready fot a night on the town.

-

* * *

-

_(I'm too good to throw away and too boring to have._

_You should've treated me better when we were together. Why are you clinging to me now?)_

Half an hour later, I was sitting at the table with the girls, laughing at all the hilarious stories that were being passed around. The guys had gone to get us drinks, so we were making the use of the time we had.

"So, Minsoo. Haven't you noticed how a certain someone looks drop-dead sexy tonight?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that question. How could I not notice? I was currently living in his apartment. But I had to admit, he did look drool worthy tonight. When we left the apartment, he was wearing a pair of jeans that were slung low on his hips, a tight, sleeveless shirt that showed off his lean torso and muscular arms, and the leather jacket that I bought him for his birthday.

Looking down from where our table was, I had an unobstructed view of him leaning against the bar just right below us as he hung out with the other guys while they were waiting for our drinks. One of them must have said something about me, because he turned towards where we were sitting, locking my eyes with his. The look he had in his eyes now was reminiscent of the one he gave me while he was in my room earlier today, except this one made me feel like I was getting burned alive.

"Hey, Min, is that who I think it is?"

Ji Soo's voice broke whatever trance I was in as she pointed to the entrance. Looking over, I saw my ex-boyfriend, the last person I ever wanted to see tonight, but that wasn't all. On his arm was a woman, wearing a too-short, too-tight red mini dress, who clearly looked like she had already had a few drinks. The guys must have seen him, too, because I soon felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken, so I just kept watching the pair that had just come in.

"I'm good," I replied, "I kinda wish that he'll look up, see the two of us, and finally realize exactly who he played with. He didn't quite get the message when broke up with him at the cafe this morning."

The gods must have heard me, because in the next moment, my ex turned his head in our direction and had immediately caught sight of me with his brother's arm around me. His easygoing expression quickly turned to one of disbelief for a few seconds before it was replaced by a look of desperate determination as he started dragging the girl with him towards where we were sitting. I couldn't help but feel smug as he struggled through the crowd from the other side of the club.

_(You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times._

_From today on, I'll be a bad girl who makes guys cry.)_

The music quickly changed to one that had a powerful bass line, and I could already feel the pulsating beat start to persuade my body to move.

"You wanna dance?"

I turned around and noticed that everyone in our group had already left to go dance, so I nodded towards the last person remaining with me and stood up. Conscious of two sets of eyes watching my every move now, I made a show of fixing my outfit, which was one that I put together just for tonight.

I wore a black leather skirt that went down to a little bit above mid-thigh, and for the top, I wore a red dudou with gold detailing. Since the dudou was only held to my body by two sets of ties, I wore a cropped leather jacket that covered my exposed shoulders and upper back. I was showing a bit more skin than I had before, but I was a woman on a mission, and payback was the objective.

Once I felt like everything was just right, I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind and someone's head on my shoulder.

"Look, I know you want to dance, but I also know that you want to mess with my brother, so how about we both get some fun out of this and give him a show?"

His voice was deep and husky in my ear, and his breath left shivers down my spine ghosting against my bare skin. I could hear the playfulness in his voice as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, which effectively stopped my ex-boyfriend in his tracks as he stood gaping at the sight of his brother nuzzling me. Knowing that, now my ex had his full attention on us, I turned to give his brother a wicked look before stepping down to the dance floor pulling him along with me.

_(Now, without a single tear, I'll laugh at you._

_Loser who's inside a game called love.)_

We made our way to the center of the dance floor, passing by our friends who gave us suggestive looks when they saw our hands clasped together. I honestly didn't care about what they thought, and from the way I felt his body move against mine when we danced, neither did he. It went on like that for a good while, just the two of us, when I suddenly felt him stiffen before he pulled me flush to his body, my back against his chest and both his arms around my waist and shoulders.

"Yah! Minsoo, what are you doing with my brother?"

Right in front of us was my ex-boyfriend, and my, my, was he jealous. He stood only a few feet away as he took in the sight of the two of us, absolutely ignoring the girl he came in with. It would've been funny if he weren't staring at my legs, though. His brother had the same exact thoughts.

"Watch it. You've already hurt her so many times now. Don't even think that I'm bailing you out this time around."

What? What did he mean by bailing him out?

"You watch it, or else your best friend there might learn how you really feel about her. Don't get yourself delusional, Junho. She's only using you like the whore she is n-"

The club went silent as everyone saw my ex-boyfriend's head turned to the side, his hair hiding his face with the exception of a bright red mark in the shape of a hand, my hand to be specific.

_(Get on your knees and take me back._

_If not, get out of my sight right now.)_

Everyone was looking at us now, but I didn't care. I was livid.

"Look, Seungho, for your information, he's already told me how he felt, which takes more balls than what you will ever have."

I faintly registered the catcalls that came from our friends and the people around us, but I didn't care. All I was set on was making sure this guy knew exactly who he decided to mess with.

"It's one thing to insult the girl that broke up with you, you never did like it when I made the first move, but it's a whole other thing when you call me a whore when you were the one going after every godforsaken skirt you saw!"

"Baby, plea-"

"Don't you 'Baby' me! I've had enough of it, so either you get on your knees and BEG me to come back, or you leave my sight before I throw you out on your ass!"

The place was dead silent for a few seconds as my ex tried to get his bearings together. I had shocked him and myself with my outburst, but those were words that I would never take back. When he did recover, all he did was relax and 'swaggered' over to me so that we were face to face before he reached up to stroke my cheek. It took a lot for me not to pull back and give him another slap, but I maintained my composure.

"Don't be so stupid, babe, because you and I both know that only one person has you heart, mind, and soul. Who else is there? Tell me that."

_(Now clap your hands to this.)_

I felt whatever retort I was about to say die in my throat when I looked away and thought about his words. Immediately, I felt someone step up to me, but I didn't pay him any mind. Instead, I thought back on the past few years of my relationship: going through the days, replaying every moment, flashing back to every smile and embrace, and in every single one of those memories, only one face stood out before the rest.

_(I don't care._

_I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are._

_From now on, I really don't care. I'll get out of the way._

_From now on, don't come to me and cry and cling on.)_

With that in mind, I looked up into Seungho's eyes with a determined look that was softened by the fondness held in them. Once he caught sight of my face, his expression immediately became victorious.

"You're right, Seungho. I have been stupid. Only one person has ever been in my heart, and he's been right here the entire time."

I reached out and felt myself grab his shirt before I pulled him to me, tilting my head back so that his lips met mine. He was tense from my unexpected actions, but I soon felt him relax as he took me into his arms, one hand bracing the back of my head, as he deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and I could swear that his body heat was running through me from where I felt him hold me. I felt like I was on fire, and it couldn't have been any better.

_('Cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_I don't care e e e e e e)_

Junho was the first to pull back for air after what seemed like eternity, with a look of disbelief and bliss, when we finally noticed the applause and catcalls, the former coming mostly from our friends who had made their way over to congratulate us. Seungho was nowhere to be found.

I heard the music start up again as everyone went back to their own business. Most of our friends went back to dancing, working off some of the tension that had built beforehand. I, however, was practically spent.

Junho noticed this (he always did notice) and led me away from the dance floor towards the upper levels. He stopped at our table, but only paused long enough to grab his jacket and my purse, before he pulled me in the direction of the more private seating areas.

We finally stopped by a small leather armchair that was nested in the corner of the club, and he sat himself in it before pulling me into his lap and kissing me senseless.

_('Cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_I don't care e e e e e e)_

I was the one who pulled back this time around when something that Junho had said earlier came back to me. It was hard to concentrate, though, since he kept pressing light kisses along my jaw and neck. I gently stopped him long enough to ask.

"What was that thing about you bailing your brother out?"

He suddenly froze up like he was caught in the act before muttering something softly. I couldn't hear him the first time, so I asked him to repeat it.

"Remember your last birthday?"

How could I not? It was the first time I started looking into Seungho's tendency to "work overtime". If it weren't for the flowers that surrounded me when I woke up the next da-

Oh.

"You were the one who gave me the flowers?"

He placed his hands on either side of my hips and took a deep breath before answering me.

"Who else would know that you love Asiatic Lilies? I had originally gotten some as a belated birthday present for you, but after I got you to your apartment, my brother called me and asked me for my help. I knew how much he meant to you, so I helped. I wasn't exactly thrilled about doing it, but at least it made you happy."

When he finished, I didn't know whether to be exasperated or touched. This guy was just too sweet sometimes.

"Lee Junho, if you ever plan on doing something like that ever again, you better make sure it has your name written all over it."

I felt him laugh as I laid my head on his shoulder. This day just took way too much out of me, though the affectionate kisses he kept giving me were making the rest of the night seem promising.

"Whatever you want, Min. I just can't believe you're finally with me, but are you sure you don't want to slow down?"

I love the guy. I really do, but his caring tendencies can really ruin the mood sometimes.

"I mean, you did just break up with my brother, so are you sure we aren't taking thin-!"

So it's a good thing I'm his girlfriend now. It means that I finally have a surefire way of making him forget his worries, which, as I dragged him from the club to our apartment, I was planning to take full advantage of.

Looks like the both of us will be late to work tomorrow.

_(Boy, I don't care.)_

_-

* * *

-  
_

~FIN~

So that was the first (freakishly long = 5000+ words FTW)song fic, featuring "I Don't Care" by 2NE1.

For those of you who are still a bit confused, here's something to clear up a few foggy details:

=The story starts out AFTER the mentioned break-up. Minsoo is calling Junho saying that she already ended things with Seungho earlier.

=Junho (the best friend) and Minsoo meet after Seungho (the boyfriend) introduces her to his family, which I wrote out as one of the flashbacks. It's why Junho fell in love with her, but never told her.

Alright so that's all for now, peepz. Feel free to drop off a comment on your way out.

With vivid minds and open hearts...

~Tenshi


End file.
